La Renaissance du Phoenix
by NatsuKaze
Summary: Natacha Kaznof est une jeune femme âgée de 20 ans, dont le quotidien est banal, presque trop. Mais un soir, sa vie sera bouleversée lorsqu'elle sera renversée par un camion. Alors qu'elle croyait être morte, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien... Bienvenue à Eldarya!
1. La Braise Sous la Cendre

Je soupirai et m'agenouillai sur le bitume glacé, contrastant avec la chaleur d'Août, malgré les 3 heures de matin approchant à grands pas. Je retirai ma veste, crevant de chaud dans cette fournaise, qui ne faisait que grimper au fur et à mesure que les vapeurs d'alcool émanant du bar me montaient au crâne. Rejetant mes longs cheveux cendrés en arrière, je balançai ma veste derrière mon épaule et entreprit une petite promenade, pour me remettre le cerveau en place.  
Tiens, pourquoi ne pas me présenter à vous ? Puisque vous êtes là à me lire, autant que vous me serviez à quelque chose…  
Je m'appelle Natacha Kaznof, et non, je ne suis pas russe. Enfin… Si. Par mes grands-parents paternels, mais ça, on s'en fout pour le moment. J'ai tout pile 20 ans, et suis née et ai grandi en France, en Alsace… Que j'ai dû quitter pour la Côte d'Azur, afin d'y faire mes études. Je n'ai rien de particulier. Une fille normale, au physique normal. Quoi qu'extrêmement discrète et effacée, du moins selon les gens… On voit qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vue avec mes amis, ou après 3 ou 4 verres d'alcool… Bref.  
A l'heure où je vous parle, je venais justement de me boire jusqu'à rouler sous la table avec mes amis, certains d'entre eux plutôt mal en point. Pourquoi ? Parce que, tout simplement, je venais d'achever ma deuxième année d'étude, et donc, pour la plupart d'entre nous, nos chemins se séparent sans doute ici… Mouais, ça doit pas vous parler. Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grand.  
Enfin bon, reprenons. Comme dit plus haut, je n'ai rien de particulier, une fille normale, bonne élève, un petit boulot à mi-temps, un copain particulièrement affectueux… Bref, tout roule quoi. Et pourtant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ce soir, ce soir précis du 05 Août 2014, un horrible pressentiment me guettait. Mes amis me disaient : « Maaais t'inquiète, tiens bois un peu ». Comme si l'alcool était un remède miraculeux. S'il suffisait de prendre une cuite pour résoudre nos problèmes, on serait en permanence bourré… Seulement, je sentais qu'un énorme problème allait se planter là, sous mon nez, et que je ne pourrais rien faire. Je haïssais ce sentiment de faiblesse omniprésent, face à un danger inconnu. Je vis une ombre, et relevais le nez. Quelqu'un ? A cette heure de la nuit ? Non… J'avais rêvé, le seul bruit que j'entendais était celui des voitures, de la petite brise d'été, je rêvais… Pourtant, la sensation de quelqu'un attrapant mon bras fut bien réelle. Et pour cause : elle l'était.  
Mes yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent, et je vis une lame de rasoir tendue dans ma direction. Relevant le regard, je vis un homme un peu petit, mais pourtant, aux épaules si larges que me porter dessus ne lui poserait aucun souci. Le son de sa respiration me parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles, il haletait, de façon irrégulière, presque inquiétante. On avait l'impression qu'un homme agonisant nous tendait une arme, nous suppliant de lui accorder le droit d'euthanasie, si l'on ne s'arrêtait qu'à ces premières impressions. Ses vêtements étaient usés par le temps, et par la boue, qui en rongeait le tissu jusque la trame, laissant parfois apparaître un bout de genoux, ou un morceau d'épaule. Sa prise sur la lame de rasoir se resserra, je vis le métal s'approcher doucement de ma joue, par un homme aux mains tremblantes. De peur ? D'excitation ? Je ne savais pas, mais, lentement, je reculais mon visage, fixant mon agresseur dans les yeux.  
« Ton portable, salope ! » M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, qui se voulait agressive.  
Sa voix ne me faisait pas peur, il ressemblait juste à un de ces types par milliers à qui on a tout pris, et qui à leur tour, veulent prendre aux autres. La sensation du métal froid entaillant ma joue me fit en revanche bien plus peur, et une panique s'empara de moi en sentant le sang couler, glissant lentement jusque sous mon visage, commençant à couler le long de ma gorge. Lorsque le liquide atteignit la base de mon cou, ce fut là que mon cerveau sortit de son état de léthargie. De toute ma force, je poussai l'homme hors de mon chemin et commençai à courir. Je devais m'éloigner, vite. M'éloigner loin… Je l'entendais m'insulter, me traiter de tous les noms et sentais ses pas dans mon dos. Prise de peur, j'entrepris de me réfugier dans la rue parallèle, et traversai le goudron frais de la route, lorsque je la vis… La lumière… Une lumière m'envahissant et… Un choc. Je compris, en sentant mes os craquer, qu'un camion lancé à pleine allure m'avait heurtée, avant de me projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je sentis mon crâne entrer en collision avec la pierre du trottoir, et la dernière sensation que j'eus fut le goût métallique du sang entre mes lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux, et de voir un néant profond et sans fin m'aspirer, délaissant mon corps pour plonger dans mon sommeil.

Pourtant, j'ouvris les yeux. Comme si de rien n'était, aussi fraîche que la veille au matin. Pas une courbature, même pas un mal de crâne, et pourtant, hier, j'étais pas dans le meilleur des états ! (Je vous passerai les détails, mais disons que si je suis sortie, c'est parce que j'avais recraché le contenu des mes entrailles.) Je regardais autour de moi, et tirais une mine exaspérée, avant de me frotter nerveusement le crâne. Je savais pas DU TOUT où j'avais atterri, mais le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que c'était pas Bordeaux. Ca ressemblait plus à ces décors devant lesquels vous bavez quand vous regardez les adaptations cinématographiques du Hobbit, ou la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Les genres de décors tellement enchanteurs que vous vous dites à coup sûr qu'en allant aux toilettes, vous croiserez des elfes. Je me remis sur mes jambes, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs. Qu'avais-je fait pour parvenir en pleine cambrousse ? Surtout que je me RAPPELAIS avoir heurté un camion. Je me SOUVENAIS de la douleur ressentie lorsque mes os se brisèrent, et lorsque mon crâne claqua contre le trottoir, avec la même force que celle avec laquelle le véhicule m'avait projeté. Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé ! C'était bien trop réaliste. Je soupirai et me frottai les yeux. Apercevant une fontaine, j'y couru pour parvenir à me rincer la figure, pour me remettre les idées en place. En approchant mon visage de la surface aqueuse, je retins un sursaut. Mon visage… L'entaille ! L'entaille sur ma joue était bien présente ! Elle avait eu le temps de commencer à cicatriser, mais elle était bien là ! Ca signifiait que j'avais bien tout vécu ! Je me pinçais légèrement la joue blessée, pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Mauvaise idée. Une petite douleur me fit tressaillir de toutes parts, et la plaie se rouvrit légèrement, laissant une légère teinte rougeâtre envahir cette dernière. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : j'avais bel et bien été agressée et percutée. Et je ne pouvais pas avoir fait du coma : ma plaie sur la joue aurait, dans ce cas, disparue depuis bien longtemps, du moins, je le suppose. Ma collision avec le camion était réelle… Et je n'aurai pas pu m'en remettre en aussi peu de temps.  
Probablement étais-je… Morte ?  
Je m'éloignai doucement de la fontaine, ignorant si mes jambes répondaient à mes souhaits ou à ceux de mon inconscient, trop obnubilée par cette nouvelle.  
Puis d'un coup, d'un seul, le poids de mon corps me parut écraser mes jambes, je tombais à genoux, encore sous le choc. Non seulement je découvrais qu'il existait bel et bien une vie après la mort, mais en plus, je le découvrais à 20 ans. A seulement 20 ANS ! Je n'avais même pas fini mes études ! Tous mes projets… Mes rêves… Envolés !  
Ma première pensée fut pour mon petit ami, Nico'. Je n'osais même pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que je n'étais plus de son monde. Je ne savais même pas dans quel monde j'étais ! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais toujours là ! Je sentis doucement mes yeux améthyste se baigner peu à peu de larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et… Pourquoi étais-je ici ? C'était ça qu'on appelait « Le Paradis » ? Je n'avais vu ni Saint-Pierre, ni Dieu, ni rien d'autres, d'ailleurs… Juste un profond sommeil, et un néant obscur. Je me remis sur mes jambes, pensant que marcher me ferait plus de bien que rester accroupie à fondre en larmes. Je disais ça, mais c'était la même promenade qu'hier qui avait déclenché tout ça… Une boule de sanglots se saisit de ma gorge, et je relevai le menton pour la faire passer, avant d'entreprendre d'explorer les environs. Un peu de nerfs, merde ! Je séchai mes larmes une bonne fois pour toutes (du moins je l'espère…) et entreprit mon exploration, partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. La peur de l'inconnue, l'admiration face à la beauté d'un simple paysage, rural ou urbain. Ce monde était beau. Il renfermait une grâce et une force si différente de notre bonne vieille France ! Aucun des bâtiments ne semblait soumis au temps. Ils arboraient fièrement tous des façades aussi belles qu'on les crut achevés la veille. Les végétaux m'étaient inconnus, tous. Ce fut probablement le seul endroit de ma vie où je ne vis pas une pâquerette, mais des fleurs aussi belles qu'elles n'étaient fragiles, aux couleurs aussi éclatantes et rares ! J'aurai pu passer tellement de temps à les contempler… Même l'herbe me paraissait pure et douce, comparée à lau gazon verdâtre et minuscule des parcs bordelais. L'odeur des savons et de la nourriture portée par le vent me guidèrent jusqu'à une grande place, où j'y découvris un marché regorgeant de… De… MONSTRES ?!  
Attendez ! Attendez un peu ! Des… Centaures ? Des elfes ?! Des MINOTAURES ! Je reculai doucement, prise d'une certaine peur, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un stand, qui me bloqua. Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ça ?! Où… Où est ce que j'avais atterri ! Je vis des regards se poser sur moi, je pâlis. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Que faisaient-t-ils aux humains ?! Ils… Ils…  
« Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien ? » Entendis-je, dans mon dos.  
Aussi pâle que le désormais cadavre ambulant que j'étais, je me retournai doucement, et vis mon interlocutrice. Enfin, je dus me pencher pour y parvenir. Il s'avérait que j'avais buté contre le stand d'une vieille vendeuse de fruits, qui devait être une naine, ou une quelconque créature fantastique de petite taille. Quoi ? J'y connaissais rien en mythologie, ne me blâmez pas !  
« Hum… Euh… Je… Vais bien… Enfin, je suppose. Je… Où sommes-nous, madame ? » Demandai-je, avec un air ABSOLUMENT PAS suspect, du tout… (C'était ironique.)  
La petite dame se mit à me rire au nez, ce qui, je l'avoue, ne me plut guère. Mais bon, mieux valait faire profil bas pour le moment, je n'étais pas chez moi, je ne connaissais rien de l'endroit où j'avais été envoyée. Fermer sa grande bouche contre des informations me paraissait un bon deal…  
« Vous êtes dans la Cité d'Eel, ma petite ! C'est l'une plus grande ville du monde eldaryen ! »  
J'écarquillai les yeux, en entendant le nom de territoire où je venais en quelque sorte d'élire domicile (contre mon gré). Eldarya ? Et tout ce… Métissage, c'était la norme ? Vu la mine pas du tout choquée de mon interlocutrice, j'en conclus que tout avait toujours été de la sorte, et que tout le serait probablement toujours. Je souris à la vieille dame, qui me tendit gentiment une pomme, d'un air tendre :  
« Vous prendrez bien un petit fruit pour la route ? Vous n'êtes pas du coin, ça se voit ! Vous avez dû faire un bien long et fatiguant voyage…  
\- C'est peu dire. Merci beaucoup, Madame ! »  
Alors que j'entamai la pomme, je fouillai ma poche, à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie, lorsque je me raidis : mon portefeuille ! Où était-il ?! Ne me dîtes pas que… Oh merde ! Il était dans ma veste, et quand je me suis réveillée… Je ne l'avais pas ! Merde, merde, merde ! Une parade, vite, il me fallait une parade !  
Je n'eus le temps de réagir que la vieille avait visiblement compris à mon visage se décomposant lentement que je ne serai pas en mesure de la payer. Et cette vieille bique me prit de vitesse :  
« AU VOLEUUUUR ! APPELLEZ LA GARDE, VITE ! ELLE VA S'ENFUIR !  
\- M-Madame, arrêtez enfin ! Nous allons trouver une solu-, Commençai-je, avant d'être interrompue,  
\- Kazel, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! , S'enquit une vendeuse à la forte carrure, aux écailles apparentes, et visiblement plus dures que la pierre,  
\- Cette étrangère est une voleuuuse ! » Répéta la naine, en s'offusquant et en me pointant du doigt.  
Je ne pus protester d'une quelconque façon que la vendeuse baraquée me saisit par le bras, je sentis ses écailles se durcir sur ma peau, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur.  
« Eeeh l'étrangère, c'est pas ici que tu voleras ta bouffe, c'est clair ? T'as faim, tu payes, comme tout le monde ! , Me réprimanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne voulais pas la voler ! Je me suis rendue compte que l'on m'avait volé mon portefeuille ! », Protestai-je en la fixant dans les yeux, ce qui visiblement, ne lui plut pas du tout.  
Je la vis lever le bras pour me gifler, Madame ne semblant pas apprécier que je conteste son autorité et sa divine parole. Je fermai les yeux par peur. Est-ce que ça me ferait aussi mal que le camion ? Pourtant, rien ne vint, et j'entendis la grosse dinde qui me tenait le bras me le lâcher lentement, sous un râle de peur. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, et chercher du regard mon sauveur… Ou plutôt ma sauveuse. Je la contemplai comme si j'avais eu devant moi un messie, et la détaillai. Elle était plus grande que moi, plus forte, également. Ses muscles saillants étaient visibles malgré ses vêtements, et même de dos, on parvenait à deviner la puissance de ce corps. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi pour regarder si j'allais bien (probablement, du moins j'espère), je pus apercevoir son visage. Il était était fin, et sa peau était si blanche qu'elle semblait un prolongement de ses cheveux immaculés, pourtant courts, coupés en un carré plongeant, qui masquait l'œil gauche de la demoiselle. La même mèche qui masquait cette partie du visage de la jeune femme faisait exception à la blancheur de la chevelure : elle était bleue, s'accordant parfaitement avec son œil droit, d'un bleu pétant qui soulignait dans son regard des étincelles de vie et d'énervement. Elle portait des vêtements apparemment taillés pour le combat : des cuissardes noires, avec des protections pour tibias et genoux dorées, aux semelles épaisses et plates, un pantalon de toile indigo, avec une ceinture noire à la boucle circulaire et dorée, tandis que son buste était masquée par un haut bandeau bleu violet, par-dessous un gilet sans manches marrons, où se trouvaient des épaulières qui protégeaient ses fines, mais néanmoins fortes épaules. Ses bras étaient protégés par des mitaines beiges en peau de bête, et des coudières protégeaient ici encore l'articulation. Le tintement du métal attira mon attention : je remarquai une dague et un sabre accroché à sa hanche gauche, ainsi que diverses petites poches.  
« Madame, ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire n'est pas votre rôle. C'est à la Garde de gérer les malfrats. , Expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton posé et calme  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que -», Commençai-je, avant de me stopper net.  
La jeune femme m'adressa un regard glacial m'indiquant que si je ne lui obéissais pas au doigt et à l'œil, j'allais déguster. Je me tus donc, et attendis. Puis s'engagea une sorte de constat. Bla bla bla, hospitalité, bla bla bla, ingratitude, bla bla bla, voleuse ! Je n'écoutai même plus : ce ramassis de mensonges n'était pas digne de mon intérêt. Mon regard se perdit parmi les gens différents visages traversant la rue. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à cette perte de temps, les gens avaient bien raison. J'en ferai de même, si la situation me le permettait, mais malheureusement, j'étais au cœur-même du conflit. Je regardai donc les corps défiler, en cherchant un qui serait susceptible de capter mon attention. Je le trouvai. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux ébouriffés, une peau blanche mate et éclatante de vie, un sourire taquin, et tendre, et un œil gris bourré de petites étincelles malicieuses. C'était bien lui ! La même carrure, la même démarche, la même beauté… Je bondis sur mes jambes, plantant là les deux idiotes, pour lui courir après, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Il était là ! Mon amour ! Il ne m'avait pas laissé seule ! Je soupirai de bonheur et me jetait contre son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement, les larmes coulant à flot de mes yeux, tant j'étais heureuse :  
« Nico… Mon amour, tu ne m'as pas laissée seule ! J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que… Je ne te reverrai jamais ! » Déclarai-je, la voix mi-étouffée par mes sanglots, tremblante, de bonheur tant j'étais heureuse de ne plus être seule, et de peur, comme si l'homme entre mes bras fut la chose la plus fragile que le monde ait porté.  
Je sentis mon compagnon se retourner et poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je fermais les yeux, pensant, qu'il m'embrasserait, mais à la place, une distance glaciale me fut imposée par ce dernier. Je rouvris les yeux, affichant un air incompris :  
« Tu es bien mignonne mais… On se connaît ? » Déclara-t-il, en plantant son œil gris dans les miens.  
Ce fut pour moi une douche froide. Je baissai le regard, sentant une nouvelle boule de sanglots me parvenir à la gorge :  
« Mais… Nico… C'est moi… Nat'…, Balbutiai-je, d'une voix chevrotante.  
\- … Désolé, mais Nico, ça m'dit rien ! Moi c'est Nevra ! » Déclara-t-il, le plus nonchalamment du monde, comme si ma détresse ne l'alarmait pas.  
Je ne le sentis pas me tapoter l'épaule, ni me dire que le Nico était bien chanceux de m'avoir pour lui seul, je n'entendis pas ses sous-entendus salaces, trop occupée à réaliser cette solitude face à l'immensité. Une solitude qui était maintenant mienne, et qui le serait toujours.  
Je ne fis pas attention à la garde de toute à l'heure, qui me rattrapa, pour me prendre par le bras et me guider. Je suivais, tel un corps sans âme que l'on manipulait aisément. Qu'importait où j'allais, je n'avais plus d'endroit où rentrer…


	2. Revenue d'Entre les Morts

« Nom, prénom, âge, race, date et lieu de naissance. » Me réclama la même garde qu'au marché, assise en face de moi.  
Je fixais la table boisée sur laquelle mes poings étaient posés, les yeux rougeâtres et encore bouffis par mes larmes encore toutes récentes. J'avais pleuré comme une enfant du marché jusque l'immense bâtiment immaculée auquel je fus menée. Je n'avais pas tout suivie, mais je me doutai que la vieille bique avait dû insister pour que l'on me file une « correction bien méritée ». Je n'avais pas osé jeter un seul regard au jeune homme dénommé Nevra, trop honteuse de mon comportement, mais également trop chamboulée par cette ressemblance si frappante entre lui et l'homme que j'aimais, de mon vivant. C'était mon Nico' trait pour trait, mais… En même temps, ils étaient radicalement différents. Nevra, par exemple, n'avait pas hésité à me faire ouvertement du rentre-dedans, durant le trajet, chose que mon Nico' ne se serait jamais permise, du moins en public. Je pouvais au moins être sûre que ce n'était pas lui. Mon regard améthyste se releva lorsque je sursautai, mon interlocutrice venant de frapper le poing sur la table, ne supportant visiblement pas mon silence, et le fait que je ne l'écoute probablement même pas. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle reprit, d'une voix sévère :  
« Nom, prénom, âge, race, date et lieu de naissance. Tu as perdu ta langue, ou quoi ? », Me gronda-t-elle, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts fins, les bras croisés sur une feuille blanche, prête à noter mes déclarations. Je compris qu'il était temps que je sorte de mon silence : j'allais vivre ici, après tout.  
« Je m'appelle Natacha Kaznof, j'ai 20 ans, je suis née le 20 Janvier 1994, à Strasbourg. , Déclarai-je, d'une voix si calme que je m'en étonnais presque  
\- Strasbourg ? C'est quoi, ça ? , M'interrogea-t-elle, ne croyant visiblement pas que je sois bien une Strasbourgeoise.  
\- Une… Un… petit village. Perdu dans les montagnes. Il est très peu connu. » , Mentis-je, pour sauver un peu les meubles.  
Un léger soulagement s'empara de moi lorsque je vis qu'elle semblait croire à mon bobard, puisqu'elle commençait à noter ce que je venais de lui dire. Je pensais m'en être relativement bien sortie… Sauf que j'avais oublié un détail :  
« Tu ne m'as pas dit ta race. , Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs  
\- … Pardon ? »  
Par « race », elle voulait dire « origine » ? Si oui, je pense pas qu'elle considère que « franco-russe » ce soit une race de son monde. J'allais me faire griller ! Mon malaise par rapport à cette question se fit sentir, apparemment, puisque je vis mon interlocutrice se lever, et se rapprocher de moi, son calme apparent semblant renfermer une menace imminente.  
« Tu vas la cracher, ta pilule ? T'es quoi ?  
\- Mais… Je… Je… Vois pas de quoi vous… » Commençai-je à balbutier, son œil bleu clair me transperçant, me raidissant de peur.  
Je la vis écarquiller les yeux, et je crois qu'elle comprit la situation. Je la vis se mettre une main à son front, comme pour se remettre les idées bien en place, puis s'asseoir à nouveau en face de moi, croisant les mains, d'un air presque solennel :  
« Je suppose que tu n'es pas née à Eldarya, hein ?  
\- Vous supposez bien.  
\- Tu es donc une humaine… On peut dire que vous, les humains de l'Autre Monde, vous êtes aussi rare que des cendres de Phoenix! »  
Je ne pus qu'acquiescer en souriant, comprenant que cette expression était sûrement l'équivalent de notre fameux « aussi rare que du pétrole ». Le visage de la demoiselle sembla se radoucir à vue d'œil, et je la vis se lever. Je fis de même, lorsqu'elle m'en fit le signe. Nous sortîmes de la pièce où elle m'avait faite passer cet interrogatoire express. Nous traversâmes multiples couloirs, tous parfaitement pavés, élégants, des colonnes de marbre soutenant le plafond. L'architecte qui avait fait cette bâtisse avait vu grand… Peut-être même trop grand. Nous rendre jusque la seule pièce où mon interlocutrice voulait m'amener nous prit facilement 15 minutes. Cela me laissa le temps de contempler un peu le lieu où je me trouvais, mais à la longue, ça gonflait. Quand enfin, une grande porte nous fit face. Immense, et colorée d'un bleu royal, les poignées longues et dorées. Ca ressemblait presque à une porte menant à une salle de bal, genre la salle où Cendricruche rencontre son prince tant rêvé. La Garde me passa devant et toqua trois fois à la porte. J'entendis un profond râle, visiblement, on dérangeait, quand une voix féminine nous ordonna d'entrer. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, elle poussa la lourde porte, entrant la première. Moi, je me fis aussi discrète qu'une petite souris et refermait derrière moi, après avoir emboîté le pas à la demoiselle. Je restai dans son ombre, les bras dans mon dos. Je remarquai Nevra, attablé parmi les gens présents. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil, et un signe de la main. Je détournai le regard, trop mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise par rapport à notre première rencontre, et aussi parce que sa simple présence me rappelait ma désormais solitude à Eldarya. Je ne savais pas si je devais le voir comme un imposteur, ou comme un simple individu. Qu'importait :  
« Crown, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? », Déclara une voix féminine et forte, dont la propriétaire se leva.  
J'en détaillai la propriétaire : ce qu'elle était jolie ! Sa silhouette était élégante, et forte, mise en valeur par une tenue de combat qui laissait deviner ses courbes, pas forcément très généreuse, mais qui lui accordait un grand charme. Son visage était légèrement rond, et en dégageait un air presque enfantin, renforcé par ses grands yeux ronds et bleus… Bleus, tout simplement. Je contemplais ses longs cheveux raides et noirs de jais lorsqu'un « détail » me parvint : des oreilles. Des oreilles animales. De petites oreilles trop mignonnes qui se mouvaient selon les expressions du visage de la jeune femme ! C'était trooop Elle paraissait si mignonne avec ! Je sursautai, me rendant compte de mes réactions aussi niaises que celles de petites cruches dont je passais mon temps à me moquer. Je toussotais et écoutais la dénommée « Crown » parler.  
« Hum… Je m'excuse de vous déranger dans vos occupations, mais il s'avère que la jeune fille présente derrière moi vient de… L'Autre Monde. , Expliqua-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- QUOI ?! » , S'exclamèrent d'une seule voix toutes les personnes présentes.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, je rougis, mal à l'aise. Être le centre d'attention ne faisait pas partie de ce dont j'avais l'habitude, je n'aimais pas ça. Je me reculai légèrement derrière Crown, qui se poussa pour que tous puissent me voir. La traîtresse ! Un elfe à la longue chevelure bleue, retenu en une basse queue de cheval se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il paraissait de taille moyenne, et sa tenue un peu tirée à 4 épingles me mit mal à l'aise. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà des airs de haut fonctionnaire. Son regard turquoise croisa le mien, je me raidis à nouveau, ce qui lui arracha un rictus : suuuper. Je venais de lui donner pour première impression d'être une idiote ! Je me détendis néanmoins quand un autre homme attira mon attention, en prenant la parole. Il paraissait assez grand, et avait un visage tendre et affectueux. Ses petites lunettes rectangulaires lui donnaient presque un air de grand frère, si l'on excluait la corne bleue scintillant sur son front, et ses oreilles basses et pointues. Je l'écoutais, attentivement :  
« Comment es-tu arrivée à Eldarya ? , Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce, qui me mit instinctivement en confiance.  
\- Je… J'ai voulu échapper à un malade qui m'avait agressée et qui m'a fait l'entaille sur la joue que j'ai en ce moment. J'ai couru dans la rue, je l'ai traversé sans regarder. J'ai été percutée par un camion… » Commençai-je, avant de m'arrêter face à leurs airs incompris lorsque je prononçais le mot « camion ».  
Ces petites réactions me rappelèrent celles des enfants à qui l'on explique un nouveau mot, je leur expliquais donc :  
« Un camion, c'est un véhicule qui peut peser plusieurs tonnes, et qui peut atteindre jusqu'à plus de 100km/h. Je suppose qu'il avait justement cette allure lorsqu'il m'a percutée. Enfin bon, la violence du choc m'a tuée sur le coup, je pense. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à Eldarya. »  
Mon histoire les laissa apparemment littéralement sans voix. Puis d'un coup, d'un seul, ils se mirent à converser entre eux, parlant ouvertement de mon cas alors que j'étais juste sous leur nez :  
« Un passage vers Eldarya n'a pas pu s'ouvrir depuis l'au-delà ! , Déclara l'elfe aux yeux turquoises avec qui j'avais échangé un regard.  
\- Et même s'il s'était ouvert, elle ne serait probablement qu'une âme errante… , Renchérit un deuxième homme, dont la voix puissante m'arracha un frisson.  
\- Au pire, on s'en fout : elle est là, autant étudier son cas, on tirera les conclusions après… Sauf si elle passe à la casserole avant, hein Valkyon ? , Déclara Nevra, toujours un air léger et malicieux au visage, comme si la « gravité » de la situation ne l'atteignait guère.  
\- Tous mes subordonnés ne meurent pas, Nevra. » , Déclara ce même homme à la voix puissante que j'avais cité plus haut. Je retins son nom : « Valkyon ».  
Leurs petites discussions continuèrent tranquillement, ils m'en mirent totalement à l'écart, ce qui me vexa assez. J'étais la première concernée, après tout ! Et ils m'ignoraient comme si je faisais partie du décor ! Je regardai Crown, qui restait là, presque morne, semblant réfléchir à l'utilité de sa propre existence au sein de cette société, et se poser des questions existentielles comme « Est-ce que les licornes ont un zizi ? Si oui, ce sont des doubles licornes… ». Je lui tapotai l'épaule, elle sursauta. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille que je souhaitai connaître le nom des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle me présenta donc les personnes. Nevra, que je connaissais déjà, puis l'elfe, qui s'appelait en réalité Ezarel, suivi de Valkyon, dont j'avais retenu le nom toute seule. La sorte de « licorne humanisée » s'appelait en réalité Keroshane, et la femme renard portait le nom de Miiko. Crown m'expliqua que Miiko était la supérieure hiérarchique des 4 autres hommes, et que chacun avait un rôle assez important au sein de la garde d'Eldarya. Chacun en dirigeait une branche : Nevra dirigeait la « Garde de l'Ombre » spécialisée dans les missions d'infiltrations… Des ninjas version Barbie Reine des Fées, quoi ! Ezarel, lui, s'occupait de la Garde Absynthe, spécialisée dans la concoction de potions en tous genres. Valkyon menait la garde Obsydienne, dont le combat armé était la prédilection, qu'il soit à distance ou au corps à corps. Je retins un pouffement de rire. Faut dire que lorsqu'un glorieux « This… is… SPARTA ! » nous trotte dans la tête suite à une description méga sérieuse d'un militaire, on a pas trop envie que ça se sache. Surtout si le combattant est dans le coin. Je préfèrerai éviter de me faire des ennemis dès mon arrivée… Même si j'avais un peu fait une arrivée en Grandes Pompes (et aussi en Pompes Funèbres). Bref. Je demandai à Crown de quelle garde elle était membre, cette dernière me sourit doucement en me répondant qu'elle était de la Garde Obsydienne. Elle se présenta enfin : elle s'appelait Thorn Crown, avait 18 ans et avait intégré la garde depuis ses 15 ans. J'étais donc son aînée de deux ans. J'allais prendre la parole lorsque Keroshane s'adressa à moi :  
« Pardon d'interrompre votre discussion, mais j'aimerai que tu me suives… Euh…  
\- Natacha. Natacha Kaznof. », Complétai-je, avant de commencer à me diriger vers la sortie.  
Je saluai d'un signe de tête les personnes présentes, et sortit, suivie de Kero.  
Il m'amena jusqu'une petite salle, qui semblait être un cabinet médical, puisque je vis ce qui ressemblait à une table d'oscultation, ainsi que diverses potions, probablement créées par l'Absynthe, si ce que Thorn m'avait dit était bien vrai. Keroshane m'intima de m'installer sur la table d'osculation d'un signe de main et d'un sourire. Je m'exécutai, pendant qu'il prit la parole :  
« Rassure-toi, tu ne deviendras pas un cobaye ! Je vais juste faire un examen médical classique, pour m'assurer que ton organisme est bien « aux normes » si l'on peut dire. Je vais juste te demander… De… Comment dire… Euh… »  
Un petit silence s'installa tandis que j'avais progressivement en face de moi une licorne humaine qui passait de bleu à rouge. Plus que le blanc et je pourrai officiellement l'appeler « François le Français ». Je compris qu'il désirait que je retire mes vêtements, je lui fis comprendre d'un sourire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Cette compréhension silencieuse sembla détendre le jeune homme, qui se retourna pour s'atteler à l'ouvrage, préparant divers bocaux, et autres ustensiles médicaux dont j'ignorai l'utilité, et parfois même l'existence. Je délaissai ma robe rose framboise et mes bottes de cuir, pour révéler mon corps frêle aux articulations rosées, uniquement caché par un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs à la fois simple et élégant, ainsi que les hautes chaussettes, noires également, qui masquaient mes mollets. Keroshane fut visiblement encore plus mal à l'aise que moi, alors que lui n'avait pas ôté un vêtement, ni même ses lunettes. L'idée qu'il n'eut jamais vu ou touché un corps féminin me traversa vaguement l'esprit, mais je la chassais bien loin : je mettais le nez dans un sujet qui ne me concernait pas. J'attendis ses instructions, Keroshane me fit donc signe de m'asseoir, avant de prendre la parole :  
« Comme je l'ai dit, l'examen sera très sommaire. C'est juste pour s'assurer que ton corps ne présente aucune caractéristique particulière, on ne va pas te mettre en cage pour t'étudier ! » M'expliqua-t-il, avant de sourire légèrement à sa petite plaisanterie.  
Moi, je n'eus pour réaction qu'un simple sourire. Bizarrement, l'idée de finir en cobaye ne m'eus jamais effleuré l'esprit, même quand il en avait fait l'allusion quelques minutes auparavant. Même si mon cas était singulier et avait apparemment soulevé bien des questions parmi les hauts gradés, je ne doutai pas un seul instant du fait qu'ils ne m'abaisseraient pas au rang d'un simple animal étrange. Keroshane s'approcha de moi, avec entre les mains un objet qui ressemblait à un masque à oxygène fait de cuivre, avec au niveau de la bouche une bulle de verre. Bien que je pensais avoir compris comment cela fonctionnait, j'attendis les instructions de Keroshane :  
« Tu vas mettre ça au niveau de ta bouche et de ton nez et respirer normalement pendant 5 minutes. Ca va me permettre de voir si tu continues à émettre du CO2, donc si ta respiration est bien normale. » M'expliqua-t-il en me plaçant l'objet entre les mains.  
J'acquiesçai, et mit l'exercice en exécution. Je mis le masque à oxygène sur la partie basse de mon visage et me mit à respirer normalement. Comme 5 minutes, à ne rien faire à part respirer, c'était long, Keroshane en profita pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement d'Eldarya. Il me répéta quasi mot pour mot ce que Thorn m'avait dit, avec plus de détails. J'appris en revanche une chose : que le monde d'Eldarya était ce qu'il était grâce à l'existence d'une énergie, contenue dans un cristal. Cette énergie était le Manaa, et était un peu une sorte de « deuxième oxygène » pour reprendre les mots de Kero. Je l'écoutai attentivement, et me demandait si ce même Manaa n'avait pas eu une influence sur mon passage vers Eldarya malgré ma mort… Une idée qui me sortit bien vite de la tête, lorsque mon interlocuteur m'apprit l'existence des « passages de sorcière », qui était les seuls à pouvoir mettre en lien les deux mondes. Tout contact avec l'au-delà était strictement impossible. L'hypothèse de la réincarnation me caressa alors l'esprit, bien qu'elle soit peu probable. Le principe de la réincarnation était que seule l'âme revenait à la vie lors de la mort du corps, et venait habiter une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Même si mon esprit avait pu revenir à la vie, mon corps ne l'aurait probablement pas pu. Quand les 5 minutes furent écoulées, je retirai le masque à oxygène, et le tendit à Kero. Je remarquai que la bulle de verre s'était teintée d'une vapeur bleue. Peut-être était-ce signe que je respirai normalement. Keroshane nota les résultats sur une feuille de papier qu'il avait sortie de Dieu sait où, avant de prendre l'objet, d'en dévisser la bulle de verre, et de laisser la vapeur bleue s'élever dans l'air, pour peu à peu disparaître dans l'atmosphère. Il se retourna ensuite, et se saisit d'un stéthoscope, et vint près de moi. Il l'enfila et me demanda d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Je m'exécutai, frissonnant légèrement quand le métal glacé entra en contact avec ma poitrine. Il le déplaça à divers endroits près de l'emplacement de mon cœur, quand sa corne scintilla. Je remarquai alors dans son dos le stylo commencer à se mouvoir par on ne savait quelle force invisible et commencer à écrire seul sur la feuille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ce spectacle, à la fois stupéfaite et émerveillée par cela : de la télékinésie ! C'était énorme, comme pouvoir ! J'étais tellement prise par ce constat que je m'étais arrêtée de respirer profondément, ce fut Keroshane toussotant qui me ramena à la réalité.  
« Désolée, j'étais très surprise ! Je n'avais jamais vu de télékinésie sur Terre ! C'est génial, comme don ! , M'exclamai-je, avant de reprendre mon ouvrage.  
\- C'est pratique, c'est vrai ! », Renchérit Kero, en souriant doucement, avant de se re-concentrer sur le rythme de mon cœur.  
Il retira finalement le stéthoscope de ma poitrine et de ses oreilles, pour le poser sur le bureau. Il prit ensuite une feuille d'essuie-tout, et l'étendit sur le bureau, puis un bocal remplit de feuilles d'un joli ocre, qu'il disposa sur ce même essuie-tout. Puis il prit une seringue, avant de s'approcher de moi et de se saisir de mon bras :  
« Les feuilles disposées sur le bureau sont des Confitemini Sanguinis. On s'en sert pour détecter des maladies ou des anomalies qui peuvent être présentes dans le sang. Si les feuilles deviennent vertes, tout va bien. Si elles pourrissent, ça veut dire que ton sang renferme une anomalie. , M'expliqua-t-il, en examinant mon bras, pour savoir où piquer.  
\- Et si elles restent ocres ? , Demandai-je, curieuse.  
\- C'est impossible : ces feuilles sont utilisées depuis plusieurs milliers d'années à Eldarya, et pourtant, jamais aucun résultat n'a été ocre.  
\- Et tu vas me dire que tu as étudié le cas de chaque patient à qui on a administré ces feuilles sur plusieurs milliers d'années ? »  
Mon argument sembla le vexer, je m'en fichai : j'avais dit ce que je pensais vrai, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien. Sur Terre, chaque jour, de nouvelles maladies étaient sans cesse découvertes, alors que l'on ne les soupçonnait même pas. Eldarya ne pouvait pas faire exception à cette règle. La certitude était un luxe que seul les idiots s'autorisaient. Comme pour se venger (du moins je le crois), Keroshane me planta plusieurs fois l'aiguille de la seringue dans le coude, prétextant avoir « loupé la veine ». Ouais, bien sûr, ouais… Quand enfin, il préleva le sang, il retira l'aiguille en douceur, et se retourna vers les feuilles, pour verser délicatement le contenu de la seringue dessus. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes. Kero m'autorisa à me rhabiller, je le fis sans hésiter. Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, ma robe se retrouva à nouveau à masquer mon corps. Pendant que je sautillais enfilant à nouveau mes bottes, j'entendis Kero lâcher inspirer brièvement, signe de peur et de stupéfaction. Je m'approchais donc du bureau, une fois mes bottes aux pieds et regardai l'état des feuilles. Elles étaient… Rouges. Oui. Rouges. Ni plus, ni moins. Un très beau rouge vermeil, qui dissimulait les traces de sang versées par Kero. A noter qu'elle avait également séché, au lieu de pourrir comme le voulait le bon fonctionnement du test. J'étais donc la première Eldaryenne à me retrouver avec un test sanguin probablement inconnu. Paniqué, ce dernier m'attrapa par le poignet et sortit avec moi en trombe du cabinet. Il tambourina contre une grande porte, aussi pâle que s'il eut vu un fantôme. Il était blanc comme neige ! On lui ordonna d'entrer, je reconnus la voix de Miiko. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, où se trouvaient –encore- la femme renarde, accompagnée d'Ezarel, Valkyon et Nevra. Derrière son siège se tenait un colosse à la peau ébène et à tête d'animal. De sanglier, d'ailleurs. Tous regardèrent Keroshane d'un air à la fois amusé et curieux. Ils se demandaient déjà quelle bizarrerie il allait leur raconter, ça se voyait sur leur visage. Il ne les fit pas plus attendre :  
« J'ai fait faire à Natacha le test des Confitemini Sanguis. Et le résultat… Elles… Elles sont devenues rouges, et elles ont séché ! » , Expliqua-t-il l'air paniqué.  
Un long silence suivit… Visiblement, personne ne savait ce que cela signifiait, moi la première. Nevra prit la parole, me fixant de son œil gris :  
« C'est toi le doc', je te ferai dire… Moi, le seul truc que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle est mignonne, et affectueuse ! , Déclara-t-il d'un air amusé.  
\- Eh bien figurez-vous que-, Commença Kero avant d'être coupé par Ezarel, qui visiblement, s'en foutait.  
\- Comment ça « affectueuse » ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un air amusé, en me scrutant du coin de l'œil.  
Je vis rouge, et me précipitai vers Nevra pour l'attraper par les cheveux et lui foutre la tête dans la table pour éviter qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit sur notre première rencontre. Les regards se braquèrent sur moi, je remarquai que je venais publiquement de faire manger à Nevra le mobilier, ce qui ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Je le sentais rire, sous la main mise que j'avais sur ses cheveux. Notre petit « secret » devait grandement l'amuser. Je me sentis mal à l'aise devant les regards stupéfaits de l'Assemblée, et prit la parole pour justifier mon acte :  
« Vous… Devriez écouter Keroshane. Je pense qu'il a le droit d'être entendu, surtout que vu son air paniqué, les résultats doivent être… Importants. » Mentis-je, avant de lâcher la chevelure de Nevra et de venir me réfugier derrière la silhouette de Keroshane, honteuse de mon comportement.  
Je remarquai alors Valkyon m'adresser un petit rictus, ma gêne ne fit que grandir. Je détournai le regard, et préférai écouter Kero :  
« Si le test a ce résultat, ça doit signifier que son sang est extrêmement différent du nôtre. Il va falloir parvenir à en examiner la composition ! Il se peut qu'elle renferme des éléments chimiques encore inconnus !, Déclara Keroshane, d'un air grave.  
\- Fais lui faire tous les tests que tu jugeras utile ! On a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'une humaine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi dans quelle panade nous nous trouvons Kero ! », Déclara sèchement Miiko, avant de nous faire signe de partir.  
D'un air presque résigné, Keroshane me fit signe de le suivre. J'inclinai la tête en signe de salut, avant commencer à le suivre quand la voix d'Ezarel rompit le silence :  
« Miiko, une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit : pourquoi ne pas mettre cette humaine à l'épreuve ? Nous pourrions lui faire intégrer une Garde., Proposa-t-il, tandis que je notai dans ses yeux une lueur qui ne me plut pas DU TOUT.  
-C'est vrai que c'est une solution à ne pas écarter. Avec les récents évènements, nous manquons d'effectifs. , Renchérit Valkyon, en croisant les bras sur son imposant torse.  
-Et à la rigueur, si elle sert à rien, on l'abandonnera et puis c'est tout ! , Conclut Nevra, d'une voix enjouée, comme si cette idée fut la plus amusante qu'il eut de toute sa vie (qui allait raccourcir s'il continuait…).  
\- Ne prenez pas de décisions sans mon accord ! On ne sait rien d'elle ! Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'elle n'est pas ici par intérêt ? » , Interrogea Miiko, d'une voix énervée et autoritaire en fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction.  
Je finis par remarquer un « détail » dans la main de la seule femme. Un bâton blanc, qui possédait une boucle à laquelle était rattachée une cage à oiseau. De cette cage émanait une douce lueur bleuâtre. Peut-être était-ce le fameux « Manaa » dont m'avait parlé Kero… Ou pas. Lorsque je vis le contenu de la cage s'enflammer, pour se propager à travers l'objet, je changeais bien vite d'avis. Non. Ca ne devait pas être ça. Néanmoins, le regard de Miiko intercepta le mien. Nous nous fixâmes silencieusement quelques secondes, je sentis dans ses yeux bleus et profonds comme un appel. Comme si indirectement, elle demandait à ce que ma voix s'élève, pour entendre ce que je pensais, et pouvoir lever le voile du mystère sur mes intentions. Je lui souris, et hochai positivement la tête, avant de passer devant Keroshane, légèrement nerveuse. Je pris la parole :  
« Pensez ce que vous voulez, la seule chose que j'ai à dire est que je suis perdue dans un monde dont je ne connais rien. Je ne sais pas quels sont les évènements qui vous ont apparemment affaiblis, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, et je ne suis même plus sûre de ce que je suis moi-même. Donc vous pensez sérieusement que ma première préoccupation serait de venir vous pourrir l'existence ? Déjà que j'ai été amenée ici pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas très accueillants… Mais bon, tout travail mérite salaire : si je dois me battre à vos côtés pour vous prouver que je suis ici en toute amitié, si l'on peut dire, je le ferai. » Déclarai-je, avec une voix forte et puissante qui m'étonna presque venant de ma petite gorge.  
Mon discours sembla susciter des réactions contradictoires. Comme si d'un côté, ils pensaient que je pétais plus haut que mes fesses, et de l'autre, qu'avec un discours pareil face à toute une assemblée de combattants, je devais en avoir dans le bide. Je devais être la première à avoir osé leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas accueillants, ou même à oser leur parler sur un ton presque insolent. Le soulagement m'envahit lorsque je vis les flammes dans la cage de Miiko s'éteindre peu à peu, et la voir reprendre un air calme. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, elle détourna le sien d'un air presque hautain, et reprit la parole, d'une voix presque pompeuse :  
« Très bien, l'humaine- , Commença-t-elle, avant que je ne la coupe.  
-Natacha, s'il vous plaît. , Rectifiai-je, appréciant peu d'être relayée au rang de simple « humaine ».  
\- PEU IMPORTE ! Bref ! Puisque les 3 capitaines des Garde veulent te mettre à l'épreuve, on va faire ainsi ! Tu as UN mois pour faire tes preuves ! Si dans un mois, tu n'es pas jugée satisfaisante, tu seras mise à la porte de la Garde ! KERO ! Fais lui faire les tests. Allez, hors de ma vue ! » Gronda la femme, d'une voix profonde et presque effrayante, avant de nous faire signe, à Keroshane et moi, de quitter la pièce.  
Nous nous exécutâmes, et quand nous eûmes refermée la porte, Keroshane me regarda d'un air presque admiratif :  
« Tu as un caractère bien trempé, Natacha ! Je crois que tu as fait bonne impression. , Déclara-t-il en me souriant.  
\- Je pense plutôt que Miiko m'a dans le collimateur… , Rétorquai-je, loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que lui.  
-Miiko est une dure au cœur tendre, tu sais. Elle n'est pas méchante, elle met juste la pression aux gens pour qu'ils donnent toujours le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Je la côtoie depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir t'affirmer ça… Je pense plutôt que le fait que tu oses t'élever face à elle lui a plu, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais ! »  
Cette déclaration eut le don de réussir à m'arracher un sourire, et je commençai à marcher dans les couloirs de la bâtisse, faisant signe à Keroshane que nous devions y aller : j'avais un minuscule mois pour faire mes preuves. Je ne devais pas perdre de temps.


	3. La Mort du Vivant pour la Vie du Mort

Trois coups retentirent à ma porte, ce qui me tira de ma nuit plus blanche que noire, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement parce que Miiko avait eu le culot de me donner une chambre délabrée avec un lit dont le matelas était... Inexistant. Oui oui, vous lisez parfaitement, et vos yeux, aussi défaillants soient-ils, ne vous jouent là aucun tour : j'ai dormi à même le sol, avec pour seules couvertures une minuscule couette trouée ça et là, et un drap qui puait la poussière, et en prime, même pas propre : il était tâché de partout. L'oreiller ? Ma veste. Voilà. Ne prenez pas la peine de chercher le mot "Hospitalité" dans le dictionnaire eldaryen, il n'existe pas, ou s'il existe, il y a la tête de Miiko à côté, donc c'est pas bon pour vous quand même.

Mais ça n'était là que la raison la plus minime qui m'ait empêché de dormir. La principale ? Devinette : qui s'est retrouvée percutée par un camion après avoir été agressée par un taré, ce qui l'a tuée et projetée dans un monde parallèle auquel elle ne comprend rien, et dans lequel elle est seule, sans amis, sans famille, sans personne pour l'épauler réellement ? Réponse : moi. N'était-ce pas là une raison bien supérieure à une simple absence de matelas pour passer une nuit blanche ? Je crois bien que oui. Et c'est pour ça que ma première nuit à Eldarya a bien été la pire de toute ma vie. Enfin "vie", est-ce que j'étais au moins encore vivante ? Après tout, j'étais morte, hein ?

Alors que de nouveaux sanglots me montaient aux yeux, je réentendis les 3 coups résonner à ma porte, je me levai donc péniblement, les mouvements encore engourdis par mon absence de sommeil. J'ouvris la porte, me retrouvant face à Miiko, qui eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant. Elle n'avait quand même pas peur de ma tête, si ? Je savais que je devais avoir les traits tirés, les yeux bouffis, rouges, et cernés, et en plus, des cheveux qui se sont dit que faire un remake de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale dans mon pseudo-sommeil serait sympa pour les gamins, mais quand même, de là à effrayer Miiko... Elle me tendit une pile de vêtements, d'un geste brusque, je la regardai, étonnée :  
" C'est pour moi ? , Demandai-je, surprise de cet élan d'attention de Miiko,

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette chambre ? , Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton piquant.

\- Tu pourrais faire pareil avec un matelas ?

\- N'abuse pas, Tchakava. , Me balança-t-elle à la figure comme un crachat. (So cute.)  
\- C'est Natacha. , Corrigeai-je, agacée.

\- J'y étais presque. "

Sans même me laisser le temps de pester, Miiko s'était déjà retournée, et partait au loin dans le bâtiment de la garde, me laissant encore mes vêtements sales dans la veille, et plus ou moins sur le cul. Elle m'aimait bien, ou pas? Ça doit être ça que les Otakus appellent une "Tsundere"... Tandis que je restai dans l'encadrement de ma porte la bouche entrouverte à gober les mouches, analysant encore la scène qui venait de se produire, Ezarel s'arrêta pile sous mon nez, je ne le remarquai même pas. J'aurais probablement continué mon intense réflexion sur Miiko et ses oreilles de renard s'il ne m'avait pas interrompue :

" Quand je pense que Nevra te trouve jolie... " Me lança-t-il comme une insulte, en me zieutant de haut en bas, un sourire narquois au visage.  
Je haussai un sourcil, prenant cette pique comme un défi. Dommage pour lui, mais il était probablement 8h du matin, je n'avais pas dormi, et en prime, j'avais encore le moral dans les chaussettes. Une envie irrépressible de passer mes nerfs sur lui me saisit, je ne la retins pas :  
" Et moi, quand je pense que l'on t'a attribué la direction d'une garde... ,Me moquai-je à mon tour, avant qu'Ezarel ne réponde, d'un air un peu plus sérieux.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu à l'œuvre. Tais-toi.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais vue bien coiffée, alors je te retourne l'ordre. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire. "

Alors que je l'entendais prendre une nouvelle inspiration pour me parler, je lui claquai littéralement la porte au nez. Oui, je vous autorise à remettre ma conception du respect et de la courtoisie en cause, tout simplement parce qu'avec les gens que je ne connais pas et qui viennent m'emmerder, je n'en ai pas. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, on va dire. Je l'entendis grogner derrière la porte de bois, et reprendre sa route comme s'il n'avait rien vu, tandis que je me changeais. Je regardai mon reflet dans la vitre, essayant vaguement de me recoiffer. Il y avait bien un petit coin de ma chambre séparée par des cloisons et une porte, où il y avait une petite cabine de douche, des toilettes et un lavabo mais... Vu le carrelage fissuré qui laissait les bestioles passer au travers, la douche qui ne permettait pas à une seule goutte d'eau de s'échapper du pommeau, ou le robinet qui laissait couler quelque chose qui tenait plus de la boue que du liquide que j'attendais... Je put me réjouir de l'état des toilettes : au moins, elles étaient propres. Puis j'ai soulevé la cuvette. Depuis, je surnomme ces toilettes le Trou Noir. J'ai suffisamment de bonté pour vous épargner les détails. Ne me remerciez pas.

Je compris vite que le mieux serait que j'ai une vraie chambre, et pas une ruine oubliée sur laquelle la nature avait repris ses droits ! Je sortis discrètement de ce qui me servait de chambre, vêtue d'une short blanc et bleu, d'un haut blanc décoré par un petit corset noir et bleu, de hautes chaussettes bleu clair venaient masquer mes fines jambes, ainsi que de hautes bottes de cuir noir. Une jolie capeline noire aux accessoires bleutés venait recouvrir mes épaules. Je devais bien reconnaître que Miiko avait de très bons goûts vestimentaires ! Les couloirs étaient encore et toujours déserts, cette garde ne reposait quand même pas uniquement sur 5 ou 6 personnes à tout casser ? Si...? Ben punaise, l'avenir d'Eldarya ne s'annonçait pas radieux si sa garde n'avait qu'une dizaine de piliers au mieux... Je laissais ces réflexions inutiles à mes yeux de côtés lorsque j'arrivais devant la pièce qui m'intéressait : la chambre de Thorn. Elle m'avait dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je pouvais le lui demander, et quand bien même, je n'aimais pas trop cela, une douche s'imposait pour moi. Je toquai trois fois à la porte, et attendis. C'est une Thorn ruisselante de sueur qui m'ouvrit, une serviette sur l'épaule. Elle portait des vêtements plus larges que la veille, eux aussi trempés de sueur. Soit elle avait eu une nuit agitée, soit elle venait de faire du sport.  
" Désolée pour la tenue, tous les matins, je fais des pompes, des tractions et des abdos pendant deux heures... "

Ah ben j'avais ma réponse, et ne put m'empêcher de la détailler durant quelques secondes. On s'en rendait mieux compte lorsqu'elle était vêtue comme ça, Thorn était littéralement bâtie comme un dieu grec. Ses muscles étaient tous saillants, encore tout émoustillés par un effort à peine achevé. Ses épaules me paraissaient aussi larges que celles d'un homme, les muscles de ses bras et jambes étaient parfaitement dessinés, et semblaient renfermer une puissance hors du commun. Et je ne vous parle même pas de ses abdominaux. Ils semblaient en béton armé ! J'eus envie de taper dedans, juste pour tester la fermeté de ceux-ci, mais je m'en retins. Je ne voulais pas la gêner avec mes comportements idiots ! Surtout que cette musculature incroyablement présente pour une femme ne la rendait pas laide. Elle dégageait là une impression de puissance, qui venait contrebalancer avec la douceur de son visage, la blancheur de sa peau... J'aurai pu aller jusqu'à comparer ses muscles avec ceux de Valkyon, et ses oreilles avec celles de Miiko, mais je n'étais pas venue pour cela. Thorn semblait impatiente de savoir pourquoi je l'avais dérangée de si bon matin. Je m'empressai donc de lui expliquer :

" Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais prendre une douche... Je me serai bien passée de te déranger, mais disons que se doucher en compagnie des araignées et des mille-pattes sans eau, ni savon ce n'est pas mon délire... " Expliquai-je, non sans gêne à la femme en face de moi, qui soupira un long "encore".  
Visiblement, Miiko devait souvent faire ce coup aux nouveaux. Thorn me fit néanmoins signe de prendre place dans sa chambre, dans laquelle je rentrais. Avant d'éternuer, et de me mettre à grelotter. Quel froid, dans cette pièce ! Je regardai Thorn, qui semblait n'en avoir littéralement rien à carrer. Bon, je sais que quand on fait du sport, on se réchauffe, mais quand même !

" Tu n'as pas froid ? , M'enquis-je, comme pour me rassurer et me dire que je n'étais pas une petite diva.

\- J'ai grandi avec le froid. Je ne le ressens pas. " Me répondit simplement mon interlocutrice, avant de m'indiquer la porte de la salle de bain, et de reprendre : " Je vais descendre déjeuner, le réfectoire se situe juste derrière le garde manger. Ah, et ne réclame pas de rab, sinon, tu vas te faire lyncher par tout le monde ! "  
Sur ces dernières recommandations, Thorn me poussa littéralement dans la direction de la salle de bain, comme si ma présence dans sa chambre eut été indésirable. Je ne savais pas si elle était excessivement timide, ou si elle ne pouvait juste pas me piffer. Je soupirai avant de me dévêtir et de rentrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau. Ça faisait un de ces biens ! Je sentis toute la crasse que j'avais pu accumuler avant partir. Je me frottai avec bonheur le corps avec la savonnette, laissant les traces savonneuses recouvrir ma peau blanche et rosée, avant de me rincer, et de sortir de la petite douche, prenant une serviette pour me sécher énergiquement. Mon dieu ! C'était impressionnant comment une simple douche pouvait vous donner un coup de fouet pour toute la journée ! Presque effrayant... L'eau et son pouvoir m'étonneront toujours.  
Je sortis donc de la douche aussi fraîche que la pêche du jour, et me rhabillai aussi vite que je l'eus fait avant d'entrer dans la douche mais en sens inverse. Et là maintenant, j'avais faim. Mais pas la faim où tu manges trois tartines, un bol de céréales, et hop, t'es calé. Non non non, moi je vous parle de la faim où on s'enfile des tranches et des tranches de pain au beurre avec du miel et de la confiture de myrtilles, du bacon grillé pour 4, des œufs au plat avec du poivre par dizaines, du chocolat chaud en litre, et encore, je suis gentille ! Bref, vous aurez compris que mon estomac, c'est le ventre des Bermudes : tout ce qui y rentre disparaît. Alors que je marchais avec hâte vers le réfectoire, je croisais Keroshane, qui semblait avoir passé une aussi mauvaise nuit que moi.  
" Eh ben, tu en tires une tête, on dirait que tu viens de payer tes impôts ! " Lui lançai-je pour le saluer.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi, je pus constater qu'il avait le teint plus livide qu'un cadavre, et ses cernes étaient probablement plus marquées que les miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer une mine un peu effrayée : ça n'avait rien à voir avec le gentil Keroshane que j'avais rencontré hier ! On aurait dit un zombie qui se traînait en quête d'un repas ! Ah ben justement, il prenait aussi la direction du réfectoire. Tout était lié. Je trottinai à petites foulées pour le rejoindre, et repris la parole :

" Ça ne va pas? , Demandai-je, un peu inquiète par le silence qui régnai.

\- Bonjour Natacha. Si, ça va, je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai longuement étudié ton cas... Et je ne suis pas bien résistant au manque de sommeil !" , M'expliqua-t-il, tout en me tendant un plateau vide pour que je puisse le remplir, avant de commencer à faire de même avec le sien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sa réponse me fit relever la tête, curieuse. On parlait de mon corps, de ce qui m'était arrivé, de moi, tout simplement! Tu m'étonnes que je veuille savoir tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir ! Cétait comme demander à un clochard si oui ou non, il voulait connaitre les chiffres gagnants au prochain tirage du Loto ! Je grognai un peu en voyant la minuscule ration de miel qui était attribué, mais suivant les conseils de Thorn, je me tus. La rumeur de l'arrivée d'une humaine à Eldarya devait déjà bien circuler, alors autant éviter de me faire remarquer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Mon plateau fut donc rempli par une ration miel, 3 tranches de pain, un bol de chocolat chaud, une orange et un verre de jus de pomme ! Heureusement que même la nourriture ne me dépaysait pas autant! Keroshane me proposa de m'installer avec lui pour discuter de ses découvertes. J'acceptai sans aucune hésitation, avant que mon regard n'intercepte celui de Crown, qui était attablée avec deux filles. Une rousse aux oreilles de lapin, et une fille aux gros ni- grosses écailles. Je lui souris, et lui fis comprendre du regard que j'avais à faire, d'un signe de la tête, elle me répondit comme un "on se retrouve plus tard". Sur cette petite note positive, je m'attablais en face de Keroshane, tandis qu'il commençait à m'exposer ses thèses :

" L'explication la plus probable à ta venue post-mortem dans Eldarya me semble être une réincarnation. Il est probable qu'au moment de ta mort, une personne d'Eldarya soit morte aussi, et que vos places aient été échangées. , Commença-t-il à m'expliquer en étalant une bonne dose de miel sur sa tranche de pain.

\- Mais normalement, c'est la migration d'une âme vers un autre corps, la réincarnation ! , Contredis-je, avant d'enfourner un quartier d'orange dans ma bouche.

\- Il est possible qu'entre ta mort et ta résurrection, tu aies acquéri le Manaa que la personne morte ici à Eldarya avait en elle, tout en conservant le tien, ce qui a pu permettre soit la restauration de ton ancien corps, soit la création d'un nouveau. En gros, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu lui pomper sa force vitale et donc lui ôter la capacité de revenir à la vie dans ton monde. " Conclut-il, avant qu'aucun de nous deux n'ose reprendre la parole.  
Cette théorie s'avérait être assez choquante, surtout pour moi. En plus d'être une morte-vivante, il était bien probable que j'ai empêché une autre personne de revenir à la vie, en lui volant inconsciemment son Manaa, ou sa "force vitale" pour reprendre les termes de Kero... Donc j'avais involontairement tué une personne dont j'ignorais l'existence même, et qui ignorait la mienne. Peut-être que c'était mieux ? Qu'il ne connaisse pas l'isolement, la peur de l'inconnue... Et qu'il n'ait jamais à la connaitre. Keroshane sembla remarquer les idées noires qui cogitaient en moi, et vint me tapoter l'épaule, pour me rassurer :  
" Natacha, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'as jamais voulu mourir, ni contraint quelqu'un à le faire à ta place ! La mort est une chose inévitable, mais la vie après la mort est encore à l'état de légende. Jusque ton arrivée, personne n'était revenu de l'au-delà ! Et si ça se trouve, même sans ton intervention, cette personne serait morte, et définitivement. "

Malgré tout ses efforts, et toute sa bonne volonté pour me faire sourire, mes lèvres ne s'étirèrent plus du repas. Je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. Même la nourriture qui me faisait tant envie il y a dix minutes en venait à me dégoûter. C'était répugnant. J'étais répugnante. Vous, qui me lisez, vous vous dites probablement que j'exagère, que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais imaginez. Imaginez un seul instant que vous soyez responsable du décès d'une personne qui ne vous a rien fait du tout. Pour vous donner un exemple, imaginez qu'une mère meurt en donnant naissance à son enfant. Vous aurez beau dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, vous n'ôterez jamais de la tête de cet enfant l'idée de sa culpabilité lors de cet accident, même si elle est fausse. Maintenant transposez cette situation avec la mienne. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris ça ?

Je suis sortie bien vite du réfectoire après avoir fini mon repas, j'avais besoin de garder la tête froide pour mieux réfléchir à cette situation, et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir me parut alors être une longue marche. Je n'avais pas encore pu explorer les alentours du quartier général, et Eldarya me semblait si vaste et si beau que le découvrir me prendrait probablement toute une v- une éternité.

Alors que je m'approchais de la grande porte qui menait vers l'extérieur du bâtiment de la Garde, je fus interpellée à nouveau par Keroshane :

" Natacha ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! , Me retint-il, avant de venir face à moi, légèrement haletant.

\- J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées... , Soupirai-je, reprenant malgré moi un air grave.

\- Je peux le comprendre, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as qu'un mois pour intégrer définitivement la Garde d'Eel, sous peine d'être mise à la porte? Et dois-je te rappeler que j'ai des examens à te faire, pour établir ton bilan de santé complet ?, Me rappela le bleu, d'un ton moralisateur.

\- Et toi, dois-je te rappeler que tu viens m'emmerder alors que depuis hier, j'enchaîne les évènements horribles sans péter le moindre plomb, sans me plaindre à qui que ce soit ? Et tu viens me dire que je ne peux pas juste profiter d'un moment libre pour me vider l'esprit, et me faire à l'idée que je suis une espèce de putain de zombie perdue au milieu de nulle part ?! " Explosai-je, au milieu des escaliers, engueulant littéralement mon possible supérieur hiérarchique devant les autres membres de la Garde.

Un long silence régna entre nous deux, le temps qu'un ange passe, et nous nous fixâmes dans le blanc des yeux. Au fur et à mesure, je sentis le regard de Keroshane s'abaisser, honteux et blessé. Je compris trop tard que mes mots avaient été bien plus forts que ma pensée, et surtout que ce n'était pas de la faute de Keroshane. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas me brusquer depuis mon arrivée, et il m'avait rappelé que je ne pouvais pas me la couler douce. Il ne s'était pas mal comporté avec moi, après tout, et il voulait juste me prévenir que le temps m'était compté si je voulais un toit au-dessus de ma tête, un travail, à manger... Une vie normale, quoi ! Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour présenter mes excuses à Keroshane, celui-ci me prit de vitesse, d'un ton faible et sec :

" Nous avons du travail. Suis-moi, Ezarel nous attend. " M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, et le suivis. Je ne décrochai pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions en face d'une immense porte bleue, à laquelle Keroshane frappa. C'est mon grand ami Ezarel qui nous ouvrit, et il eut l'air aussi enchanté de me voir que vous pourriez l'être en marchant dans la merde. La matinée s'annonçait ambiancée, dis donc. Une zombie over react, un Keroshane qui la boudait et qui tirait une tronche d'enterrement, et un elfe habillé comme un schtroumph qui me cherchera probablement la mouise jusqu'à ce que je mette les pieds hors de son laboratoire. Youpi tralala. Ezarel et Keroshane discutèrent des résultats obtenus la veille. Ma respiration normale, le résultat des Confitemini Sanguis, la probabilité de ma réincarnation et du fait que j'ai aspiré l'énergie vitale d'un autre homme. Ils m'interpellèrent lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'établir leur "plan d'attaque". C'est Ezarel qui prit la parole :

" On va te refaire une prise de sang pour en examiner la composition et le taux de Manaa qu'il contient. Le sang de ton monde n'est pas différent du nôtre, donc l'analyse ne sera pas compliquée à faire. J'espère que tu sais garder ton sang-froid ? Oh, j'oubliais qu'il l'est déjà naturellement... " Commença-t-il, visiblement heureux de sa petite pique gentiment lancée à mon égard.

Je vis Keroshane se raidir derrière Ezarel, signe qu'il avait compris que je me retenais d'en coller une à celui qui s'était comporté à ce moment-là comme un gros con. Si un ami juif vous avait dit qu'il avait vécu la Shoah, est-ce que vous lui diriez " Eh ! Je vais faire cuire les œufs avec ma gazinière, je t'y fais cuire aussi ?". Eh bien voilà, moi c'était pareil. À ce moment-là, mes conditions d'arrivée à Eldarya étaient encore pour moi un sujet tabou, dont je refusais de parler sauf en cas de nécessité. Vous imaginez bien que plaisanter dessus, c'était d'une finesse digne de celle d'un marteau-piqueur. J'hésitais entre l'ignorer et lui répondre sur quelque chose qui pourrait le vexer. Étrangement, je ne me ressentais ni la force, ni l'envie de lui répondre. Avouer que cela aurait été bien bas de ma part. Je me contentais donc de jeter à Ezarel un de ces regards méprisants dont j'avais le secret. Un regard qui traduisait parfaitement tout le dédain et tout le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je sentis qu'il avait bien percuté le message, car lorsque mon regard et le sien se rencontrèrent, nous nous fixâmes longuement, je vis ses pupilles s'agrandir, se rétrécir, passant d'une émotion à l'autre, je le sentis mal à l'aise. Il avait probablement aussi percuté que je ne me réduisais pas au silence car je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, mais parce que ce même silence était bien plus efficace que tous les mots du monde. Ezarel perdit la grande guerre du regard, dans laquelle nous nous étions jeté tous les deux. J'en tirais un sourire satisfait. C'est dans cette ambiance pour le mieux digne d'un mauvais Western que nous continuâmes.

En gros, une prise de sang, une analyse du taux de Manaa dans ce dernier, suivi d'un test avec des pommades, de potions et autres m'attendaient... La barbe ! Sans compter que Keroshane avait des questions à me poser pour savoir quelle Garde me correspondrait, et quel "familier" me serait adapté. Un familier, c'était quoi ? Un animal de compagnie version Eldarya ? Genre des licornes ? Des gryphons ? ... Des phoenixs ?! Ce serait énorme !

Keroshane ne me laissa pas plus rêvasser, me tirant brusquement par le bras de mes rêveries, pour m'asseoir sur un tabouret, et faire de même en me demandant de lui donner mon bras. Je m'exécutai sans discuter, retirant la capeline, et les bracelets qui masquaient mes petits bras blancs, avant de laisser Keroshane faire son travail. Je grimaçai légèrement lorsque je sentis l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon coude, et regardai mon ami prélever ce dont il avait besoin, je regardai un peu plus loin Ezarel qui s'affairaient à sortir des potions, des feuilles séchées, des trucs visqueux et bizarres dans des pots bizarres, avec des étiquettes bizarres, et je vais arrêter de dire bizarre, car BIZARREMENT, ça devient agaçant. Pendant que Keroshane s'installait au microscope, ce fut Ezarel qui prit place face à moi. Il me demanda de lui donner ma main, ce que je fis. Il avait dans les mains un baume verdâtre dont la texture était juste infâme, mais il semblait s'en accommoder. Son visage était plus ou moins redevenu "serein". On aurait presque dit qu'il était aussi naturel qu'i minutes.

" Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, on dirait la graisse qu'il y a sur ton derrière... "

OK, il était aussi naturel qu'i minutes. Sa plaisanterie me fit tirer un rictus, malgré le fait que je lui en veuille toujours pour ce qu'il avait osé me dire. Je lui répondis alors d'un ton sec et cassant :

" Je préfère l'avoir dans les fesses plutôt que de la voir remplacer mon cerveau.

\- Ooooh, Madame boude pour ce que j'ai dit i minutes ? , Ironisa-t-il, tout en appliquant le baume sur ma main,

\- Oui, je t'en veux ! Ça te plairait à toi, que l'on te traite de sale elfe, si tu débarquais dans mon monde ?! , Lui rétorquai-je, en haussant la voir, ma colère remontant au fur et à mesure que nous abordions le sujet,

\- Et tu crois que je vais être le seul à te rappeler que tu n'es pas d'ici ? " , Me répliqua l'elfe, tout en observant ma main, avant de relever le regard sur moi.

Sa réponse me cloua plus ou moins sur place. Autant vous dire que la question sous-entendue ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. J'avais conscience que je n'étais pas chez moi, mais je n'avais pas encore percuté que les personnes qui vivaient à Eldarya me considéraient encore comme une étrangère. Pire que tout : comme étrangère dont ils ne connaissent même pas l'origine. Et les gens craignaient toujours ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La peur de l'Inconnue était quelque chose d'ancré chez les êtres vivants, on avait peur de lui car on ignorait là ses limites. Et ce jour-là, c'est Ezarel qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais toujours ma place à acquérir, et que les gens ne se priveraient pas de me faire comprendre que j'étais l'Inconnu dont ils avaient tant peur. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, ma rancœur ayant perdu en ardeur, avant de lui répondre :

" J'en doute. Mais ne compte pas pour autant sur moi pour me laisser traiter d'inconnue sans rien faire.  
\- Tu es une inconnue pour nous. Personne ne sait d'où tu viens, ton passé, si tu es bonne ou mauvaise. Tu vas douiller durant des années, crois-moi. Tu regretteras même mon petit sarcasme sur ton état de morte-vivante, en te disant que c'était le bon temps ! , M'assura-t-il, retrouvant son rictus moqueur, avant de nettoyer ma main à l'aide d'un chiffon, et de noter les résultats,

\- Tu parles comme si tu savais ce que je traverse. À t'entendre, on dirait un vieil immigré qui raconte sa galère pour s'intégrer à son nouveau pays ! , Assurai-je, en plongeant mon regard améthyste dans le sien,

\- On a pas élevé les corkos ensemble. " Me coupa-t-il net, en prenant mon doigt pour le tremper dans un petit bol qui contenait une lotion verdâtre.

Je vous épargnerai les tests qui ont suivi, car je ne m'appelle pas Ezarel, j'arrive à éprouver de la pitié, et surtout, je me doute que la seule chose qui vous intéresse depuis tout à l'heure sont les résultats de ma prise de sang. Eh bien Keroshane va répondre à vos questions, petits curieux !

" Concernant la composition de ton sang, tout va bien. Tout semble parfaitement normal pour une femme de ton âge, de ton poids et de ta taille. En revanche, concernant le pourcentage de Manaa dans ce dernier... Il a... Triplé. " Nous annonça notre ami licornisé, nous laissant Ezarel et moi totalement sur le popotin.  
Heureusement que je ne buvais pas, car sinon Ezarel aurait pris une belle douche à la salive et à la boisson, et quand bien même notre relation était... Ce qu'elle était, j'avais suffisamment de bonté pour ne pas lui infliger ça. Alors que je restais la bouche entrouverte, le temps que l'information me monte au cerveau, et que j'y réfléchisse en fonction des données enregistrées dans la matinée, je ne vis pas Ezarel sortir de sa poche une fiole vide... Qu'il m'enfonça par le tube dans la bouche. Je me retrouvai donc avec le ballon de la fiole hors des lèvres, et le regardais, hésitant à la lui claquer sur la tête, comme le font les mecs dans les films d'action avec les bouteilles d'alcool. Je retirai donc celle-ci de ma bouche pour la poser sur la table, avant de prendre une bouteille pleine d'eau, et de la lui vider à moitié dans le dos. Quoi ? Il m'avait mis une fiole dans la bouche comme on met une pomme dans celle d'un cochon ! C'était encore gentil, ce que je lui faisais ! Surtout que le bond qu'il a fait, pour finir droit comme un I, avec un cri d'affolement, c'était juste magique ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, tandis qu'Ezarel n'y trouvait rien de drôle. Il m'attrapa par le poignet, pour me regarder dans les droits, d'un air colérique, sa poigne sur mon bras se resserrant à m'en faire mal, ce qui m'étonna :

" Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu te crois proche de moi au point de pouvoir me faire ça et en rire ?! , S'énerva l'elfe, sans lâcher mon bras.

\- Dixit celui qui se moque de moi à tout bout de champ ! "Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais", c'est ton crédo, c'est ça ?! Tu penses pouvoir prendre tout le monde de haut sous prétexte que tu diriges l'Absynthe ?" , Lui rétorquai-je, d'un ton insolent et aussi autoritaire que le sien.

Il se contenta de pester, avant de sortir du Laboratoire d'Alchimie à grandes enjambées, malgré les appels et les avertissements (pas très crédibles) de Kero. Je soupirai et me levai à mon tour, courant légèrement pour rattraper cet elfe trop borné à mon goût. Je le trouvais finalement juste derrière la porte de la pièce, il semblait m'attendre. Il avait sur le visage un air grave, et me regarda comme s'il allait me sauter à la gorge :

" Aucun subordonné ne m'avait jamais à ce point manqué de respect. ", Commença-t-il, tandis que je me préparais à la claque mentale de ma vie, avant qu'il ne reprenne : " Je te veux demain à 8h devant le Laboratoire. Tu m'aideras à ranger les potions, les baumes, les ingrédients, tu m'accompagneras à la cueillette aussi. Alajéa et moi t'apprendrons les bases d'Alchimie à connaître sur le bout des doigts.  
\- ... Hein ? , Fut ma seule réaction, signe que j'attendais une explication à ce retournement de situation totalement imprévu,

\- Parce qu'en plus d'avoir la gueule tellement grande qu'elle touche le sol, tu es sourde ?

\- Je me demande surtout si tu n'es pas schizophrène ou autre... Je te manque de respect, et tu me veux dans ta Garde ? Explique ton raisonnement... "

Ezarel leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer, pour finalement laisser son sourire taquin renaître sur son fin visage, avant de se mettre à reparler :

" J'aime la franchise. Je veux des subordonnés avec qui je peux avoir une relation de confiance, sans avoir à douter de leur loyauté. Tu es peut-être une étrangère idiote, bornée comme pas deux, immature, irrespectueuse et en prime revenue des morts, mais ta franchise et ta loyauté se voient comme la langue d'un Jipinku. On t'en collerait presque une étiquette de toutou fidèle... , Commença-t-il, avant de laisser son sourire s'élargir aux termes "toutou fidèle",

\- ... Je vais le prendre comme un compliment... , Lançai-je pour moi-même avant de reprendre, Donc, je suis provisoirement membre de l'Absynthe...?

\- Wow, tu as enfin compris ? 5 minutes et 46 secondes, record battu ! Bravo Natacha !

\- ... Ezarel, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures... On rentre ? "

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, et rentra dans la pièce, me faisant signe de l'imiter, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Ezarel expliqua alors à Keroshane la situation.  
" Je veux Natacha dans l'Absynthe. Préviens Miiko que durant le mois d'essai, elle sera sous ma tutelle ! , Ordonna-t-il plus ou moins à ce pauvre Kero qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien,

\- Mais... Ezarel, elle doit remplir un questionnaire pour savoir quelle garde lui correspond vraiment. Et vu son tempérament assez fort, je ne pense pas que l'Absynthe soit la garde la plus adaptée pour elle, sans vouloir te vexer Natacha. , Contredis Keroshane, mal à l'aise face à l'entorse au règlement qu'Ezarel exigeait.

\- Ce test ne lui servira à rien : elle n'est pas d'Eldarya ! Elle ne comprendra pas les 3/4 des questions ! Elle répondre à la manière d'un keifkin ! " Contre-attaqua Ezarel.  
S'en suivit un combat presque épique en Ezarel qui me voulait dans sa Garde alors qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture il y a dix minutes, et un Keroshane qui ne voulait pas offenser le règlement. Plus cela allait, plus les arguments étaient dénués de sens, et à vrai dire, j'avais plus l'impression qu'ils étaient en conflit pour être en conflit... C'était mignon comme tout, mais c'était chiant. Très chiant. Et ma patience avait des limites bien courtes, je suppose que vous vous en doutez...  
" STOP ! " Hurlai-je, pour que le silence règne enfin dans la salle.  
Mon cri eut bien l'effet que j'espérais. Peut-être même trop, car ils me regardaient tout deux comme si j'allais leur sauter à la gorge comme une sauvage. Je toussotais et repris la parole :

" Ezarel n'a pas tort sur le fait que je ne comprendrai rien aux questions, puisque je ne suis pas Eldaryenne, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas me permettre d'enfreindre vos lois et vos codes. Donc, j'ai une autre idée. I Gardes que je peux intégrer, et j'ai un mois de délai pour en intégrer une. Je peux passer les 3 premières semaines à alterner les Gardes pour voir laquelle me plaît le plus, et la dernière semaine dans celle de mon choix. , Proposai-je, d'une voix gênée, espérant qu'ils approuveraient ma solution au problème. "  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis me regardèrent, Keroshane me sourit et acquiesça :  
" C'est une très bonne idée, Natacha, je vais de suite en parler à Miiko, je ne pense pas qu'elle y voit d'inconvénient ! , Approuva-t-il, avant qu'Ezarel ne prenne la parole,  
\- Ça ne change rien au fait que je te veux demain à 8h devant le Laboratoire ! Je t'ai supporté toute la matinée, alors je veux être le premier à me débarrasser de toi! "  
Tellement d'amour et de joie de vivre dans cet homme, ça m'en filait la larme à l'œil... Alors que Keroshane allait sortir, il se retourna vivement, l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose :  
" Ton familier, Natacha ! Il faut que tu en aies un ! "


	4. La Petite Plume

" Ton familier, Natacha! Il faut que tu en aies un! "

Ah, c'était ça qu'il avait oublié! Rien de dramatique, il aurait pu aller prévenir Miiko!

Que je vous resitue le contexte : j'ai passé ma matinée à faire des tests et une prise de sang pour que Keroshane vérifie sa théorie sur ma possible réincarnation, entrainée par l'absorption du Manaa/énergie vitale de quelqu'un d'autre mort au même moment qui se serait réincarné aussi si je les lui avais pas pompé comme un moustique pompe le sang. Théorie qui s'est avérée probablement correcte puisque le taux de Manaa dans mon sang a presque triplé par rapport à la normale : 61% au lieu de 22% selon Keroshane. Suivi par Ezarel qui m'a fait une crise de schyzophrénie aiguë en m'engueulant, puis en décidant qu'il fallait que j'intègre sa garde à tout prix...Une dispute épique entre Ezarel et Keroshane, que je n'ai pas écouté parce que pas intéressante. Et en prime, c'est moi qui les ai mis d'accord. Et maintenant, notre soucis, c'était de trouver le familier qui me conviendrait.

Keroshane sortit de... Nulle part une feuille de papier où était inscrit quelque chose que je ne pus lire. Il m'expliqua ce qui allait se passer :

" Je vais te poser des questions, avec 3 réponses possibles. A la fin, selon tes réponses, tu pourras obtenir un familier qui te correspond! "

Je tirai la moue lorsqu'il m'informa de la façon de procéder. Des tests... On ne déterminait pas les personnalités et les goûts des gens en fonction de test! Et puis, si je dois m'occuper de ce familier, il faut bien que je vois à quoi il ressemble :

" Ca me parait assez bizarre... Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir si le familier me correspondra si je ne le vois pas avant. Ca serait comme mettre n'importe quoi dans un plat en priant pour que ce soit comestible... "

Ma réponse arracha un sourire à Ezarel, et une mine gênée à Keroshane, qui finit par me sourire, avant de me répondre, d'un ton rassurant :

" Tu peux aussi aller à la boutique de familier tenue par Purreru, pour y choisir celui qui te correspondrait selon toi! Il me doit depuis longtemps un service, il ne sera pas contre te céder un oeuf et un Incubateur pour le faire éclore, si tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part! " Finit-il par me dire, toujours la mine radieuse.  
Un large sourire vint élargir mes propres lèvres, avant d'acquiescer d'un vif mouvement de tête, qui traduisait mon enthousiasme à cette idée.

" Bon, c'est pas que vous me dérangez, mais vous me dérangez. Et j'ai du travail moi, je ne passe pas mon temps à courir après Miiko ou à aller à la boutique de Purreru! Allez, du balais! Natacha, demain, 8 heures tapantes, n'oublie pas! " Me rappela Ezarel avant de nous mettre à la porte de son fief.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée dans notre dos, et que Keroshane et moi fûmes seuls, nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux... Avant de rire ensemble, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour ma part, je pense qu'à cet instant, c'était plus nerveux pour ça. Un besoin de décompresser, qui passait par le rire. Kero... Je suppose que c'était plus pour se payer la tête d'Ezarel, qui s'amusait à le malmener bien souvent, de ce que j'avais pu observer. Après tout, il m'avait déjà prouvée qu'il savait être bien rancunier! C'est dans cette ambiance plutôt légère que celui que je considérais désormais comme mon ami et moi, nous nous saluâmes, nos chemins se séparant ici. Je sortis de la grande salle des Portes, pour me retrouver à la place du marché, la même place que celle où j'avais rencontrée Nevra et Thorn. Je soupirai et chassais ses souvenirs de mon esprit, me mettant à chercher l'échope de Purreru dans tout ce bazar commerçant. Mais le bazar commerçant en question était si dense que je ne savais par où commencer... Et il semblait si grand que je n'avais pas la foi de tout explorer pour trouver cette boutique. Je finis donc par me dire qu'un guide serait pour moi une bonne solution! Je vis une jeune fille de dos, qui semblait avoir mon âge, toute de bleue vêtue. Bleue jusqu'aux cheveux! Je trottinais derrière elle pour la rattraper et l'appelai :

" Mademoiselle?

\- Oui...? "

Elle se retourna vers moi, je la reconnus : c'était la fille aux écailles avec qui Thorn avait déjeuné le matin même. Elle avait un ravissant visage, de grands yeux améthystes, comme les miens, et sa tête ronde était encadrée par une longue chevelure turquoise qui lui arrivait à la moitié du dos. La demoiselle était également bien gâtée par la nature, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je repris la parole :

" Désolée de te demander ça mais j'aimerai savoir si tu sais où se trouve la boutique de familiers d'un certain Purreru ! , Demandai-je, un peu gênée de la déranger pour une chose aussi idiote,

\- Oh, mais tu es Natacha, la petite nouvelle! Thorn m'a parlé de toi! Ravie de te connaître, je suis Alajéa, de la garde Absynthe! , Me salua-t-elle, en me prenant les mains et en les secouant légèrement,

\- Enchantée Alajéa! , Saluai-je à mon tour, avant de reprendre, Je suis désolée de devoir couper court, mais je dois aller voir Purreru, je ne veux pas trop perdre de temps...

\- Hihi, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille impatiente! , En déduit Alajéa, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire,

\- Un peu, c'est vrai, mais c'est surtout que je n'ai qu'un seul petit mois pour que Miiko accepte que je rejoigne la Garde d'Eel, alors je ne veux pas perdre de temps! " , Répondis-je, enthousiaste.

Alajéa et moi prîmes alors le chemin de la boutique de Purreru tout en continuant à bavasser joyeusement. J'appris qu'elle était une sirène, ce qui, je l'avoue, me surprit énormément. J'avais à l'époque beaucoup de mal à considérer l'existence de toutes les races qui faisaient la diversité et la beauté d'Eldarya : comme l'avait dit Ezarel, ce monde n'était pas le mien, je n'étais pas habituée à tous ses petits secrets! Nous avons discuté de nos goûts, de nos passés respectifs, je lui en appris sur mon monde, elle m'en apprit sur le sien. J'avais énormément de plaisir à partager cette conversation avec elle pendant que nous marchions, et d'ailleurs, Alajéa est toujours une des personnes avec qui j'aime le plus parler. Sa gentillesse et sa douceur faisaient d'elle une personne réellement agréable, même si quelque fois, j'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé de vouloir la secouer par les épaules comme un cocotier pour qu'elle s'en débarasse lorsque cela était nécessaire!

Nous continuâmes encore à papoter jusqu'à arriver à notre destination, la petite boutique de familier de Purreru! Enfin... "petite"... Le bâtiment était immense, il s'étendait bien sur 3 étages, au minimum (je n'avais pas la foi de compter, vous me pardonnerez donc cette vague indication...). Il devait y avoir un nombre incalculable de chose à vendre, là-dedans! Alajéa entra d'une démarche heureuse et sautillante dans la boutique, me faisait signe de lui emboiter le pas, ce que je fis avec plus de retenue qu'elle. Un individu était derrière le comptoir, penché sur un livre et notant diverses choses dedans à l'aide de sa... Patte. Car cet individu était un chat qui à première vue, se comportait comme un humain! Il écrivait comme un humain, il se déplaçait comme un humain... Il portait un gilet vert à à motifs dorés, ainsi que des guêtres des mêmes coloris aux pattes arrières, sur lesquelles il se tenait debout. Il avait plusieur petit bracelet décoratif à la patte avant droite et à la queue. Le tout contrastait réellement avec son pelage de siamois, le ravivant, et ne rendait ses yeux turquoises que plus visibles.

" Salut Purreru! , Salua joyeusement Alajéa comme si elle connaissait depuis toujours ce gros chat, avant de reprendre me tirant par le bras pour que je me rapproche d'elle, Tu as une nouvelle cliente! Elle s'appelle Natacha!

\- Je connais encore mon nom, Alajéa! , la taquinai-je avant de saluer Purreru, Je m'appelle Natacha Kaznof, ravie de vous rencontrer!

\- D-de même... , Me répondit-il, d'une voix timide, Q-que puis-je f-fais pour vous, N-Natacha?

\- Je suis arrivée à Eel hier, et je n'ai pas de familier, j'aimerai en avoir un! Je viens de la part de Keroshane, il m'a dit que vous lui deviez un service...

\- B-b-bien sûr... Vous a-avez des exigeances...? Qu-qu'il soit petit? A-affectueux...? " Me demanda Purreru, avant que je ne lève les yeux aux ciels, le temps de réfléchir.  
Un familier, c'était un compagnon. Si j'avais un compagnon, je voudrais qu'il soit affectueux... Plutôt petit, et mignon, aussi! J'aimais les choses mignonnes, car après tout, malgré mon tempérament de grosse brute, j'avais toujours au fond de moi ce petit côté niais et mignonnet que nous avions tous...

" Petit, mignon, affectueux, et débrouillard... " Finis-je par déclarer, mon regard se replaçant dans celui de Purreru, qui ronronna, avant de sortir un manuel.  
Il se lécha la patte avant pour avoir plus de facilités à tourner les pages de l'ouvrage, et me montra un premier familier. Beurk, c'était quoi ça? On aurait dit un chien croisé avec un lézard et un poisson! C'était pas beau du tout! Purreru m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Corko, et qu'il répondait à 3 de mes 4critères : débrouillard, mignon et affectueux. Mouais... Mignon, c'était subjectif, hein... Personnellement, je ne me verrai pas lui faire des papouilles du tout... Purreru sembla remarquer mon absence de coup de coeur pour cette espèce, et tourna de page, pour m'afficher le prochain familier : Le Becola. Qui ressemblait à Ronflex dans Pokemon. Et que je trouvais mignon, certes, mais là, c'était pareil : aucun coup de foudre. Familier suivant : le Crowmero. Bof... Le Cryslam? Eventuellement en Hiver, comme ça, j'aurai des pulls gratuits... Le Dalafa? C'était aussi fin qu'une brindille! Ca ressemblait à un moustique! Ca ne tiendrait pas le coup si je partais en mission avec! Jipinku? Il était rigolo à voir, c'est vrai, c'était marrant de l'imaginer marcher sur sa langue et tomber, mais là encore, je n'avais pas cette petite étincelle qui me ferait comprendre que c'était CE familier que je voulais... J'entendis Alajéa bailler et ronchonner sur la longueur de la procédure, tandis que Purreru se grattait l'oreille d'un air hésitant. J'étais visiblement une cliente difficile à satisfaire... Mieux valait être chiante une bonne fois pour toute que chiante à plusieurs reprises! Le Liclion? Il était mignon, et il avait l'air assez vif d'esprit, c'était vrai... Mais... Non. Pourquoi? Juste non, il n'y avait pas raison particulière : là aussi, ça ne me disait rien de particulier, ni un coup de foudre, ni du dégoût comme pour le Corko... Le Pimpel? Celui-là me plaisait bien! Il était drôlement mignon! Et il avait l'air rapide, en plus! Mon choix était donc fait... Jusqu'à ce que je tourne la page pour voir le suivant, juste par curiosité.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu. On aurait dit un Harfang! Des plumes blanches aux extrêmités bleues, un petit bec mignon à croquer, de grands yeux expressifs comme jamais, et avec ces grandes pattes, il avait l'air fort pour sa petite taille! Je regardai le nom de cette espèce de familier... Un Plumobec? Parfait! Je relevais le nez vers Purreru, souriant de toutes mes dents, ce qui le fit rosir :

" J'aimerai un Plumobec! Ce serait possible? , Demandai-je en élargissant mon sourire (Qui sait? Ca aiderait peut-être la pillule à passer pour Purreru, qui devait gratuitement me céder un oeuf, et un incubateur...),

\- O-oui, il m'en r-reste u-un. Je-je vais le chercher...V-vous avez d-de la chance, c-c'est le dernier... "

Je vis alors le petit chat sauter du haut tabouret qui lui permettait d'être à la hauteur du comptoir, pour se mettre à courir dans le magasin, et ouvrir des armoires de verre criblée de petits trous réguliers et minimes. Il m'en sortit un drôle d'objet, rond, de bois, je crois, avec une branche qui suspendait au dessus une pierre bleue. Je me retournai vers Alajéa, qui s'extasiait devant les oeufs exposés en vitrine. Je m'approchai d'elle, et me mit à sa hauteur :

" Tu n'as pas de familier non plus...? , Lui demandai-je avant de regarder les oeufs,

\- Non, malheureusement, mais j'adorerai en avoir un! Mais je suis trop tête en l'air pour m'en occuper... Je lui ferai du mal sans le vouloir... , M'expliqua-t-elle, sa voix marquée par une once de tristesse qui ne m'échappa pas,

\- Tu as déjà essayé de t'en occuper? , Lui demandai-je, curieuse, laissant Purreru farfouiller partout dans son magasin pour trouver l'oeuf,

\- Oui, et ça aurait pu mal se finir... J'avais un petit Corko, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais j'oubliais de lui donner à manger, ou des fois, je ne le voyais pas, et je fermais la porte sur une de ses pattes, ou sa queue... C'est Miiko qui a décidé de me le retirer, elle ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal aux familiers... " Conclut Alajéa, à ma grande surprise.  
J'avais beau savoir que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Miiko soit un peu un genre de Brigitte Bardot à se battre pour les droits des animaux... Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, assez mal à l'aise pour Alajéa, qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection à donner à un petit compagnon. Elle sourit néanmoins avant de reprendre la parole :

" Mais je ne me plains pas! Les autres gardiens me confient souvent leurs familiers pour que je puisse jouer avec eux! J'aime beaucoup ça! Et le fait qu'ils me fassent confiance là-dessus me fait plaisir! " Déclara-t-elle, avant de rire de façon un peu niaise. Ce genre de petits rires qui m'irritent les tympans...

Purreru revint vers nous, trottinant toujours avec dans ses mains, le fameux oeuf, et l'Incubateur. Il me confia avec délicatesse l'oeuf, que je me mis à regarder une fois qu'il fut entre mes doigts. Wow, pour un futur nouveau né, il avait déjà beaucoup d'allure! L'oeuf était immaculé, mais de fines rayures bleues et brillantes parraient ça et là la blancheur de la coquille. Je le posai contre mon oreille, c'était tout chaud... J'avais l'impression de tenir un petit coeur qui battait entre mes doigts, tout brûlant de vie, d'émotions, et qui ne demandait qu'à s'extirper de sa prison naturelle! Je remarquai que les deux personnes présentes autour de moi me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, je rougis de gêne, et retirai l'oeuf de mon visage, avant de prendre l'Incubateur des pattes de Purreru. Je l'en remerciai et saluai Alajéa de loin, tandis que celle-ci retournait s'extasier près des petites boules de poils, de plumes et d'écailles.  
Je me mis à marcher dans les rues d'Eel avec une grande méticulosité, faisant attention à cet oeuf comme s'il s'agissait de la prunelle de mes yeux. J'évitais soigneusement toutes les personnes que je croisais, qui semblait amusées de me voir agir ainsi. Qu'importait! Cette petite coquille ovale que j'avais entre les doigts représentait un petit être dont j'allais devoir m'occuper. Comme un bébé, mais en moins chiant, je suppose. Ou du moins, j'espérais.  
Je finis par atteindre le bâtiment de la garde, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans mon taudit. Je posai l'oeuf sur ma veste roulée en boule sur le sol, et sortit quelques secondes plus tard l'Incubateur de mon sac pour le poser par terre à côté de mon pseudo-oreiller et d'y déposer l'oeuf. Le mécanisme qui suivit me fascina. Comme si l'Incubateur avait détecter automatiquement la présence de l'oeuf, je vis une lumière bleue (du Manaa?) s'en échapper, pour éclairer la coquille et sembler lui donner un souffle de vie. Ca me faisait penser à ce que j'avais entendu dire sur les couveuses artificielles qu'employait les éleveurs. La seule différence était que moi, je n'élevèverai pas ce familier pour m'en nourrir. Ou du moins, j'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire... Je chassais bien vite cette idée de mon esprit en regardant autour de moi, et en constatant une fois de plus l'état de ma chambre. Cette pièce était consternante... J'avais beau vouloir la restaurer, je n'avais aucune compétence en maçonnerie/plomberie/autre, et surtout... Ben... La quantité de travail était colossale! Je n'y arriverai jamais seule, ou en tout cas, pas avant longtemps!

Je jetai un petit regard à l'Incubateur, puis vers la porte. Le temps que j'aille parler à Miiko de mon souhait de rénover cette maudite pièce, l'oeuf ne serait pas éclos! J'avais bien le temps de lui en parler sans rater la naissance de mon petit... Anonyme. Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse au nom de mon nouveau compagnon, quand même. Même si l'environnement dans lequel lui et moi allions vivre était quand même plus important que son nom, pour le moment. Je sortis donc de mon taudis et me mis en quête du grand Manitou de ces lieux, pour lui demander une chance décente. Pas la lune, hein, juste une chambre décente. C'était pas grand chose... Du moins j'espérais. Je passais la tête à l'intérieur de l'encadrement de la salle de réunion, là où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, et constatais qu'elle n'y étais pas. Mais une autre voix qui m'était familière m'interpella avant que je ne reparte comme j'étais arrivée :  
" Si tu me cherches, je suis là, ma belle ~ ,Me lança Nevra, avant de sortir de derrière la porte (Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il y faisait...),

\- Je vois bien que tu es là, je ne suis pas aveugle. , Lançai-je, un air légèrement amusé, avant de commencer à me retourner et de sentir mon bras être retenu par Nevra,

\- Donc tu me cherchais? , Relança-t-il en m'affichant là un large sourire qui laissait apparaître ses canines aiguisées qui me firent une demi-seconde froid dans le dos,

\- Désolée de briser tes espoirs, bourreau des coeurs, mais je cherchais Miiko. , Tranchais-je d'un air ironique avant de tenter une seconde fois de prendre la porte, retenue par Nevra ,

\- Tu me sautes dans les bras en voulant m'embrasser puis tu m'évites? Aaah, les femmes~" , Lança Nevra, avant de commencer à me tirer à lui.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : je tirai à moi mon bras avec une certaine force et violence qui laissa visiblement Nevra un peu surpris, avant de lui jeter un regard grave et accablant, reprenant d'une voix qui se voulait froide, mais qui trahissait parfaitement la boule de sanglots qui me montait à la gorge :

" Tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu ne sais rien du tout de moi, alors sois gentil, et range-moi ce numéro de joli coeur idiot. "

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde pour tourner les talons et m'en aller, ravalant au plus profond de moi la boule de sanglots qui m'était venue. Comment avais-je pu confondre un sagouin pareil avec mon petit ami? Avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde avant ma mort?! Avec MON Nico! Aaah, ça n'était pas ma faute, ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait, mais leurs personnalités étaient si différentes! Je sentais mes poings se crisper et l'énervement monter en flèche dans ma petite caboche... Pourquoi? C'était une bonne question. Peut-être que c'était cet abruti qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds, peut-être que j'étais ladite abrutie qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds, peut-être juste que c'était mes règles. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à taper instinctivement mon poing contre la paume de ma seconde main, chose que je faisais souvent lorsque j'étais nerveuse. Je finis par sursauter en arrêtant ce tic idiot, dont j'avais honte, et me pressais, trottinant doucement dans les couloirs d'Eel, mes yeux passant les alentours au peigne fin, à la recherche d'une quelconque queue touffue accompagnée d'une longue chevelure noire. Je finis par sortir du bâtiment de la Garde, mes yeux toujours légèrement embués de larmes, que j'essuyai d'un revers de main :  
" Natacha? "  
Je sursautai et me retournai vivement, pour me retrouver face à Valkyon, qui me regardait de son éternel air impassible, haussant un sourcil :  
" Tout va bien?

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste toujours du mal à me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive...

\- Je m'en doute. Il n'est pas évident d'accepter l'idée de ne jamais retrouver son chez-soi.

\- Il n'est surtout pas évident d'accepter l'idée que l'on a passé l'arme à gauche... " Avouai-je, d'un faible ton, baissant malgré moi les yeux.

Valkyon soupira doucement, et m'afficha un air compatissant, bien que je doute qu'il comprenne ce que je traversais. Mais étonnament, en parler me fit un bien fou. Même si ce ne fut que quelques minuscules phrases. J'affichai alors un faible sourire à Valkyon, qui me fut rendu, avant de décider de changer de sujet :  
" Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Miiko? Car j'ai besoin de discuter avec elle du... Taudis qui me sert de chambre.  
\- Un taudis? N'exagères-tu pas un peu, Natacha?

\- Je ne le pense pas. Les murs de ma chambre sont fissurés de partout, la vitre est brisée, le carrelage est compètement fissuré, et je ne te parle même pas de l'état de la salle de bain! Hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit à même le sol car je n'avais ni sommier, ni matelas, et j'ai dû déranger Thorn pour pouvoir me laver!, Finis-je par expliquer, clôturant ma plainte par un soupir exaspéré, tandis que Valkyon croisait ses bras sur son immense torse, renforçant l'impression de puissance qu'il me donnait déjà, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

" J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas si simple à convaincre. Miiko peut s'avérer entêtée sur certaines choses, les conditions de vies des jeunes recrues en font partie... Elle considère que ça "leur apprend à devenir plus forts physiquement et moralement", mais je ne suis pas de cette avis : une recrue fatiguée et à bout de nerfs à cause de mauvaises conditions de vie est une recrue inutile. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser filer la moindre recrue. "

Quand je compris que Valkyon était du même avis que moi, et l'idée d'un potentiel allié dans cette quête pour convaincre Miiko était plus que bonne! Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de n'importe quel allié : Valkyon! LE Chef de l'Obsidienne!

" Je n'ai qu'un mois pour faire mes preuves et rester dans la Garde! C'est un mois durant lequel je dois être irréprochable, ou je serai mise à la porte, et je doute que je parvienne à trouver un gagne-pain en dehors de ces murs... Je ne peux pas laisser le manque de sommeil me gâcher ma période d'essai! Tu veux bien m'aider à la convaincre, s'il te plaît, Valkyon? " Quémandai-je, gentillement, priant de tout mon être pour qu'il accepte...  
Et à ma grande joie, ce fut le cas! J'avais donc un premier allié, restait à convaincre les autres!

Alors que je sentais le vent commencer à tourner en ma faveur, je vis Ykhar accourrir vers moi et Valkyon, complètement paniquée, j'ouvris de grands yeux lorsqu'elle cria nos prénoms :  
" Natacha! Valkyon! Miiko recquiert vos présences à la salle du Cristal! C'est urgent! "


End file.
